


#FF69B4

by summerdayghost



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crushes, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10013621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: hot pink





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Femslash February!
> 
> I got this idea way back in December when I noticed an insignificant detail while looking at pictures of Lana Condor's Jubilee. It took all the way until now to get it down.
> 
> I don't think this fic is all that angsty but it's content still warrants the angst with a happy ending tag.
> 
> This fic isn't particularly kind to Scott Summers. Like nothing bad happens to him, but he isn't very nice here. I thought I would just give you a heads up.

Jean really should have been paying attention in class. She definitely should have been paying attention in class and she knew it. Just because she was doing spectacularly in her own studies at the moment didn't mean she had the right to slack off. Absolutely nobody had that right.

(A certain Scott Summers might have disagreed with her on that last part, but that was a different matter entirely.)

It was just that Jubilee's lipstick and her sunglasses were both the same shade of hot pink. They weren't merely similar hues. No, they were totally and completely identical in color.

Such an insignificant detail but it completely captured Jean's imagination. It caused many questions to enter her mind.

Was this an intentional fashion choice or just a coincidence?

Did Jubilee have an eye for detail like this about everything in life or just fashion?

Where did she buy her lipstick?

Where did she buy her sunglasses?

Were the sunglasses and lipstick bought together specifically to be worn together?

Were they bought on totally separate occasions and just happened to fit together?

But most importantly did she know how nice that color looked on her lips? Well, Jean thought Jubilee's lips were nice with or without lipstick and in any color. She had stared at them enough times to know.

She tried not to. Honestly she really did. But it was far too late for that. Jean could see Jubilee's lips whenever she closed her eyes at this point.

Jean had recently read a book that perhaps she shouldn't have read. She found it in the library, and it looked innocuous enough. She thought it was going to be a simple classic gothic horror story. In hindsight that perspective was perhaps not so wise. Nothing could ever be simple in her world.

Within its pages was the line "The curves of your lips rewrite history." In context, the phrase was practically meaningless. It was a part of a love letter written without love.

But to Jean that line immediately conjured images of her dear friend Jubilation Lee. Images of her (especially her lips) always lead to… thoughts of a different nature. Bad thoughts. Thoughts she should not have been having.

She stopped reading the book right then and there.

Jubilee would probably feel disgusted, violated, scared, and a lot of other emotions Jean never wanted her to have to experience if she found out how Jean felt. That had always been Jean's assumption. She had no concrete proof Jubilee would react poorly, but considering the statistics concerning this sort of thing, she was afraid to try anything that would let her know for sure.

Yeah, it was time to focus on class again. The less Jean thought about all of this, the better. Thinking about it too much always ended up with Jean feeling an unexplainable ache deep in her chest.

***

Jean honestly enjoyed the hours after class that she spent with Jubilee in the common room. That time was overwhelmingly spent in silence, but there was something nice about silence. All the rest of the times could be loud for all she cared.

Of course Scott Summers had been spoiling it more and more often. She didn't hate Scott. Hell, she didn't even strongly dislike Scott. It was just that she believed that there was a specific time and a place for him.

This was not one of those times or places.

Scott leaned against the doorway, "So what is your power anyways?"

Jubilee turned in her chair to face him, "I can create pyrotechnic energy plasmoids with my hands."

"You can what now?" Scott's eyes weren't visible. They never were, but Jean was sure that they were squinting as he tried to comprehend when Jubilee had just said. She didn't blame him. Most people didn't know what those words meant. They were big words.

Jean looked up from her textbook, "They're like fireworks."

Scott nodded, "Show me."

Jubilee stood up. She raised her arms and little sparks of hot pink began dancing around her hands. This was better than any light show Jean had ever seen. It was a spectacle to inspire jealousy in the cosmos.

Scott scoffed, "So you really are useless like they say."

Jubilee lowered her hands, "I-"

She didn't go any further than that for Scott was already leaving.

Jubilee frowned and sank back into her chair. It was a nice chair, a big cushiony red one.

Scott wasn't the first person to criticize Jubilee's powers to her face and he certainly wouldn't be the last. That didn't make it hurt any less.

 _I don't think you're useless_ , Jean transmitted. She wasn't sure if just doing that would be enough.

***

The mall had a makeup store. In fact they had several stores solely dedicated to make up. Jean usually frequented the thriftiest one.

Of course the cheapest makeup store was still expensive enough that she didn't dare do anymore than look around. The employees were not all that fond of her. Who would blame them?

Jean picked up a tube of bright pink lipstick, "What do you think of this color?"

Jubilee looked up from the pile of blush she was digging through, "Oh. I like that."

Of course she liked it. She was basically wearing a dollar store version of that very hue.

"I'll buy it for you," Jean smirked. It had truly been a spur of the moment decision.

Jubilee's eyes widen, "Oh no, you don't have to do that." This was her first time at this store but she had already noticed the prices.

Jean shook her head, "Come on. I want to." It would be a belated Valentine's Day present. She would never say that, but that's what it was.

She bit those beautiful hot pink lips, "I don't know."

She was cute when flustered. Her cheeks turned all pink.

"Let me do this for you," Jean said.

Jubilee nodded, "Okay, but I'll pay you back one day."

Jean started walking towards the checkout, "There's absolutely no need. I'm doing this because I lo- because we're friends. That's what friends are for."

She bit her tongue. Such a stupid slip.

Outside the store Jubilee turned to face Jean. She seemed on the verge of laughter.

Jean frowned, "What is it?"

Jubilee smiled so bright, "I love you too."

She leaned in to kiss her on the cheek, and then it was Jean's turn to turn pink.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I'm gay.
> 
> I need to figure out where I got my mental association between fixating on lipstick on internalized lesbophobia. This is my second fic in a row to include that particular combo.
> 
> The book quoted towards the start of the fic is Oscar Wilde's A Picture of Dorian Gray. That book was so gay that version edited to be less gay and therefore suitable for Victorian publication was used as evidence in the author's sodomy trial.
> 
> If there was anything that went untagged that you feel should have been tagged please let me know and I'll fix that.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have a lovely day.


End file.
